Ten Days or Eternity?
by Too.Evil.To.Be.Known
Summary: Kagome and Sango are going on a scholar exchange trip to Mexico. Inuyasha and Miroku are Mexicans and receive people. Will they receive Kagome or Sango? What will happen? Mexican fluff! InuKag MirSan
1. Getting Ready

**Rin the Skull-addicted says: Hey this is my first fanfic so don't you people be very harsh okay? I am gonna try not to make it very boring….No just joking…! My friends always tell me they love my stories so I think you should too… Well I hope so! )**

**Oh and I sadly don't own neither Inuyasha nor the other characters… (**

**Summary**: **Shikon High has many schools all over the world. Mexico, Canada, USA and many others... Kagome and Sango are going on a scholar exchange trip to Mexico. Inuyasha and Miroku are Mexicans and receive people. Will they receive Kagome or Sango? What will happen? Love or friendship? Read to find out! **

**Intercambio scolar**

**Chapter 1**

**Getting ready**

"At lunch time, Mrs. Kaede would like to see all the students going to Mexico in her office." the receptionist called on the interphone.

"Great, maybe we'll receive our Mexican's e-mail address so we can chat with him on Msn!" Kagome told her best friend Sango.

"Well I already know my Mexican's…" Sango began.

"Really? Is it the same one who came to your house in September?"

"Well no… but Karen **(A/N: the Mexican who came to Sango's house in September)** knows him and gave me his e-mail address…"

"That's great!" Kagome shouted, and all the persons walking in the hall looked at her weirdly. "But Blanca's house is too small to receive me so I dunno now to whose house I'm going…"

"Well you're gonna know now," Sango said, giggling.

**A/N: O.K. STOP! I think I should explain a little now! Because I know you don't understand anything. So…**

Kagome and Sango's school, Shikon High, has many buildings all over the world. Each year, the eleventh grade students have a trip to Mexico during March, for ten days. It was a scholar exchange because Mexican students came to Canada during ten days of September. This year Kagome and Sango were two of the thirty students to go to Mexico. Usually, students of eleventh grade received a Mexican in their house for ten days and when those same students went to Mexico, the Mexican they had received received them that time in their house. So the Canadians' trip has approached and the Canadians who didn't receive a Mexican needed to know who their Mexican was so they can chat and to get to know each other.

**(Back with the story)**

At lunch time, Kagome and Sango urged to the principal Kaede's office to know their Mexican's name. They arrived and entered the office. Kaede was sitting on her chair, waiting for the students.

"Kagome! Sango!" Kaede greeted.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kaede!" they said at the same time.

"Well I guess you wanna know your Mexicans' names!"

"I already know mine's," said Sango.

"Yes child, I guess yours is Miroku, right?"

"Yes Mrs. Kaede."

"Well Kagome, I will have to pair you with Inuyasha, then… Here is his e-mail address."

"Inuwhat?"

"Inuyasha," said Sango dreamily. "He's THE popular guy every girl wants for herself in Mexico... Lucky you!"

"Just in Mexico?" mumbled Kagome.

"Thank you Mrs. Kaede!" the two girls said before leaving the office.

On the way to the cafeteria, Kagome thought, "_Oh great, I'm gonna get stuck with this popular guy for ten days… I just hope he won't be the 'Me, myself and I' type…"_

"Kagome! Kagome!" someone yelled. "Why are you deep in thought?"

"Hey Koga! How are you doing today?" Kagome asked her boyfriend before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Fine… I just got the name of my Mexican. It's Ayame. Do you know her?"

**Rin the Skull-addicted says: So enjoyed the first chappie? I bet you know what is gonna happen in Mexico… I'll be sending other chappies soon enough… Well no reviews no new chappies! So tell me if you liked it! See ya soon (I think)…**


	2. The Bet

**Rin the Skull-addicted says: Hey! Were did all the reviewers go? I received a single review! Well anyways thanks to xWhit3StaRx for the review! Well here is the second chapter even if anyone seemed to have read my story….**

**Ten Days or Eternity?**

**Chapter two**

**The Bet**

"You're going to a girl's house?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Well yeah, she came to my house in September, remember?"

"No we weren't even friends at that time!"

"You're right. Well, I didn't know we'll end up as a couple!"

Kagome laughed. Then the bell rang and they parted for their next class. Kagome went to her Math class and was thinking about the fact that she was received by a boy and Koga by a girl… "_If he only thinks about cheating on me, I'll get this Inuthingy to beat him up! Wait a second! What am I thinking now? Koga will NEVER do this to me… Kagome, you're going nuts!"_

As soon as the school finished, Kagome and Sango rushed home… (they are neighbours) Well let's say… Sango was practically pushing Kagome in front of her.

"C'mon Kagome! Hurry! We have to chat with Inuyasha!"

"Why are you so excited about it? And who told you I was gonna let you chat with him huh?"

Sango stared at Kagome, "You could at least give me his e-mail address then?"

Sango looked at Kagome with those cute little eyes, to which Kagome couldn't say no.

"OK fine but stop being hyper. He's just a guy like the others."

"That's where you're wrong Kags. When you'll meet him, you'll see the difference. I think you may even fall in love with him. He's your type of guy."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that. And, besides, how can you know he's my type of guy?"

"When he came to Canada in September, I spoke with him. Didn't you?"

"No. You know, I was really shy before."

"Yeah…Well anyways, wanna bet?"

" 'bout what?"

"Don't be such a dumbass Kags! 'bout Inuyasha!"

"Oh yeah… So I bet you… erm…"

"Your mp3 player?" Sango asked hopefully. She always wanted to have one but she didn't have enough money to buy one.

"Are you fuckin' crazy?"

"No, if you win, you won't have to give it to me…" Sango replied evilly.

"Huh? Well, it doesn't mean I will bet my mp3 player! And if I lose huh?"

"Well, you'll have to give it to me!"

"No I won't bet that!"

"OK never mind. Let's bet 10 dollars instead."

"As you wish…"

They shook hands, each one smirking evilly.

Sango thought, "_I'm gonna make her fall in love with him! They will make the perfect couple!_" while Kagome thought, "_I'll never fall in love with him… Anyways, I already have a boyfriend and Sango knows that!"_

* * *

Kagome arrived home and went to her room. She turned on her computer. When the computer opened, she opened her Msn Messenger session and added Inuyasha. He wasn't online right now so she took the time to chat with her friends. She began a conversation with her friend Kagura. 

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait (Kagome) says: _hey_

Wind Sorceress (Kagura) says: **hey**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _do u noe who ur mexican is?_

Wind Sorceress (Kagura) says**: im not goin to mex anymor my parents told me my grades weren't good enuf**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _that sux_

Wind Sorceress (Kagura) says**: i noe**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _don't worry ill take pics of all the cute guyz I c :P_

Wind Sorceress (Kagura) says: **10x lol**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _lol _

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _and don tell me its not just 4 the guyz that u were goin to mex_

Wind Sorceress (Kagura) says: **hey… **

Wind Sorceress (Kagura) says: **ok ok it was just 4 that lol **

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _lol_

Kagome was typing a new message when a window popped out of nowhere and told her that 'King of the World' had just signed in.

"Now who the heck is that supposed to be?" Kagome said.

**Rin the Skull-addicted says: So enjoyed it? Hope they will have more than one reviewer this time! And who do you think King of the World will be huh? Give me all your suggestions and impressions about my fanfic. I should be updating soon since Easter break begins Thursday. Well cya! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chatting

**Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha sob**

**

* * *

**

Ten Days or Eternity?

**Chapter 3**

**Chatting**

**Let's take a trip to Mexico now…**

"Inuyasha! Please tell me who your Canadian is!" Miroku pleaded.

**(A/N: I know they're supposed to speak in Spanish but you readers won't understand… lol)**

"No I won't. You'll see her when she'll come here." Inuyasha said, annoyed. It was the fifteenth time during this day Miroku asked him this question.

"She? So a girl is coming to your house?" Miroku teased, "OMG the poor Kikyo is gonna get jealous, don't you think?"

Inuyasha growled, "What of it? I don't care about that Kikyo slut! Even if I had my way with her, it doesn't mean I am her boyfriend! Anyways who are you receiving?"

"What's with the change of subject, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled and send a death glare to Miroku who understood the message and continued, "I am receiving a girl named Sango, I think…"

"A girl?" Koharu appeared right beside the boys. She looked very angry.

"Hey Koharu, darling," Miroku said uncertainly.

"Look _baby_, if I hear you did something that you shouldn't have done with that Sango bitch, you'll gonna regret being born!"

"Well, I guess I should leave you couple alone. Have a good fight!" Inuyasha said, grinning.

"Inuyasha, come back here!" That wasn't funny! And besides…"

Miroku didn't have time to finish his sentence. Inuyasha bumped into someone, the last person he wanted to talk to, the slut definition in the dictionary, Kikyo.

"Inu baby!" she shrieked.

Inuyasha growled. _"Dammit all"_

"Look Kikyo, I'm kinda in a hurry so we'll talk later ok?"

Without waiting for her answer, he ran off home. He lived at five minutes from the school.

"But sweetie, wait for me!" Kikyo screamed.

But Kikyo, being the slut that she is, was wearing a tiny mini-skirt so… she tried to run but fell off… And everyone burst in laugher. No need to say she wasn't very popular. **(A/N: Still I said it, anyways back to the story)**

* * *

Inuyasha arrived home, went upstairs to his room and turned on his computer. After what seemed an eternity, the words "Access Denied" were written on the screen. 

"Damn this fucked up computer! Sesshomaru!" he shouted.

His brother came from the other room, "What do you want now?"

"Can I use your computer? Mine is fucked up!"

"Yeah sure…"

**(A/N: I'm making Sesshy nice cuz it's MY fanfic! lol)**

"Thanks a lot."

"Anyways, I'm going on a date tonight so I won't use my computer for now…"

"Oooohhh! A date! And may I ask with whom?"

"No you may not."

Inuyasha laughed, "Okay whatever… Good luck!"

"Thanks, bye."

"Hey wait! When…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a door being shut.

"Oh… Whatever… As long as I can chat with my Canadian!"

Sesshomaru's computer was already turned on. Inuyasha opened Msn Messenger and signed in. As soon as his session opened, a window popped and told him that "Mexico, here we come! Can't wait" had just added him. Seeing the nickname, he thought, _"Well, I s'pose it's the Canadian." _He grinned._ "What's her name again? Erm…shit…"_ He didn't have time to think, because a window popped out of nowhere with written on it, "Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _hey r u inuyasha?_" He clicked on it and a bigger window appeared and he wrote, "**hey ya dats me**".

King of the World says: **u r the canadian huh?**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _ya nice 2 meet u _

King of the World says**: i noe dats really stupid (but bein the asshole i am its nutin 2 much surprisin) wats ur name?**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _kagome lol but call me kags_

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says:_ i neva said u were an asshole… _

King of the World says: **but i am**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says:_ lol wateva_

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _u came 2 canada in sept?_

King of the World says: **sept? huh?**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _september…_

King of the World says: **oh… ya i came…cool country but i was freakin freezing… sorry 4 dat…**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: 4 _wat? comin 2 canada?_

King of the World says: **LOL **

King of the World says: **no for not understandin sept…**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _oh… LMAO :D_

King of the World says: **LMAO?**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _Laughing My Ass Off_

King of the World says: **ass? **

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _c'mon dude u don't noe dat!_

King of the World says: **no no i was kiddin…..**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _okay few… I really thought u were serious…_

King of the World says: **lol**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _lol_

King of the World says: **tell me bout urself…**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _wat u wanna noe?_

King of the World says: **well… anythin u wanna tell me… i'll noe the rest wen u'll come to mex…lol ;)**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _lol_

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _ok well i am 16 I hav long black hair and brown eyes… blah blah blah… 1 thing u must ABSOLUTELY NOE is that i am a cartoon freak… well more of an anime freak…_

King of the World says: **lol**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _u noe wat is anime?_

King of the World says: **ya**

King of the World says: **u r lucky we hav cartoon network in here**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _ya! victory dance_

King of the World says: **lol**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _tell me bout u_

King of the World says: **17 long black hair _(A/N: Sry Inuyasha half-demon fans! Hez human in my fic) _and dark violet eyes (at least my friends say so) and i wear kinda punk clothes…**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _oh… u mean chains and converse shoes and this kinda stuff?_

King of the World says: **ya**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _lol not me_

King of the World says: **wat kinda clothes do u wear? **

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _well normal clothes lol cant really describe…_

King of the World says: **lol like pink and baby blue and doz kinda colors?**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _really not! ewww pink SUX i prefer dark clothes_

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _but i don't hav a proper style_

King of the World says: **ok lol**

King of the World says: **ya pink sux! **

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _lol_

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _y is ur nick king of the world?_

King of the World says: **cuz**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _cuz wat?_

King of the World says: **cuz cuz**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _pouts tell me i wanna noe!_

King of the World says: **lol ok**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says:_ thank u :D _

King of the World says: **in skool im popular u noe…**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _ya not just in skool…_

King of the World says: **huh?**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _nevamind continue_

King of the World says: **girls call me their king…**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _like in bed? lol joke_

King of the World says: **blush**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says:_ really? I was kiddin!_

King of the World says: **well u r right… blush deeper if its possible**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _lol i new u were gonna b like dat_

King of the World says: **huh?**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _nutin inportant… _

King of the World says: **ok **

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _LMAO _

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _anyways I g2g…_

King of the World says: **huh?**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _im leavin msn now… homework is callin me_

King of the World says: **ok wateva… on my side my big brothers callin me…**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says:_ lol good luck_

King of the World says: **ya thanx lol**

Mexico, here we come! Can't wait says: _bye cya_

King of the World says:** bye**

Inuyasha closed his Msn Messenger session. _"I am done for the day," _he thought. _"Why did I tell her Sesshomaru was calling for me? Guess it was to make her laugh…Anyways, I am exhausted so I'll just go to bed, even if it's only…WHAT! TEN O'CLOCK! I guess I'll take a shower before then…I hope Sesshomaru won't take long to come back home." _With that, Inuyasha went to the bathroom to take a shower. He had so much to tell to Miroku tomorrow.

**Yeah pretty dull ending… well I couldn't find anything so I just put that… Anyways, PLZ review! I need to know if my story is good! If you read without reviewing, how am I supposed to know you read my story? SO PLZ R&R!**

**Bloody Rin**


	4. Desertion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Back to Canada**

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha was a cool person to talk with on Msn. She hoped he was like that in real life. She didn't like shy guys who couldn't place a word in a conversation. As soon as she signed off from Msn, she looked at her watch. _"Shit! It's already 11 o'clock!" _**(A/N: Between Mexico and the place Kagome lived in Canada, there is one hour of difference.) **_"Oh brother! And I still have to do my homework ! Oh damn the homework! I just won't do it! I don't feel like doing it anyways. Let's get some sleep instead. I really need some." _She had a headache after being all this time in front of the computer. The phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Sango! What do you want! It's 11 o'clock!"

"Hey…how did you know it was me?"

"Well…tell me, how much people do I know call me at 11 o'clock?"

"Erm… I guess I'm the only one."

"You got it! So whaddya want now?"

"I chatted with Inuyasha!"

"No way!"

"No… I was joking." Sango said, sadly.

"Damn! You should have chatted with him. He's really nice." Kagome replied.

"I know… That's why I couldn't chat with him. I was so nervous!"

"Come on! It's not like he's a famous actor or something! He's a normal guy! Don't you have a little bit of self-confidence?"

"Maybe not… Has he sent you a pic?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

"_What's with the change of subject? Ahh Sango, you're so unforgivable…"_ Kagome thought.

"No… Damn I forgot to ask him for one… I'm so forgetful…"

"Well, if you had seen him, you would have known why I am so nervous about talking with him."

"But Sango… he's a normal guy god dammit! Anyways he described himself; he told me he had long black hair and dark violet eyes and that he was punk…"

"WHAT! Only that? He forgot to say he is a handsome, nice, sweet and on top of that the most cutest guy ever!"

"Erm Sango? I don't think he would speak like that of himself… People will think he likes to show off…"

"But it's true!" Sango defended herself.

"Yeah yeah… Anyways, I gotta go sleep now. It's 11 o'clock, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Sorry about that…"

"Never mind. Bye see ya tomorrow."

"Bye," Sango said.

Kagome heard Sango hanging up the phone on the other side of the line so she hung up the phone at her turn. She changed from her daily clothes to her nightgown and went to bed. _"I'll take a shower tomorrow morning instead. I can barely stand up. Poor Kagura! She can't even go to Mexico! She will miss something."_ With that thought, she fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

**A week later**

"Kagura! Kaaaaaaaaguuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! God dammit are you deaf?" Kagome and Kagura were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch time and it was the fifth time today that Kagura was lost in her thoughts…

"Huh what? Sorry I guess I was daydreaming again…"

"What are you thinking about again?" Kagome asked. She worried a lot for her friend, who looked really like she hadn't slept for a week.

"Nothing…" Kagura replied. _"I won't tell her or she'll never let me get along with that. I need to live on my own and knowing her, she'll probably treat me like a little child and play mommy with me…"_

"Kagura, I know there's something bothering you. Tell me please. You know I'm, like, one of your bests friends. I really care for you and I wanna know what's gotten into you. Are you sick? Do you feel ok? Is it the Mexico trip?"

Hearing those words, Kagura flinched. _"Dammit! If she's so clever, how can I hide anything from her?" _Kagome saw that Kagura's eyes were sadder when she said the

word 'Mexico'.

"_I knew it… But I can't do anything for her… It's her parents' choice. I can't possibly go and lecture them to let Kagura go."_

"Listen Kag… I know how you feel, and I really want you to come with us. I will bring you so much things from Mexico, it's gonna be like you were gone with us during the ten days."

"There's nothing you can do for me except leaving me alone. I've been through too much suffering to accept pity from you now… LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But Kag…"

Kagura began to cry and ran out of the cafeteria. As all the students were staring, Kagome blushed a little then ran out after Kagura in the hall. Kagura wasn't here anymore but she came face to face with Koga.

"Koga! Have you seen Kagura around here?"

"No darling. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"

Koga went closer to her than he was and started playing in her hair.

"Kagome, I've got something important to tell you…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I can't go to Mexico anymore… My parents lost their job a couple of months ago and didn't tell me. They can't pay the trip anymore so I can't go… I'm sorry…"

Kagome stood there, speechless. No, this couldn't be… Kagura before, and Koga now…

"Why do you always leave me like that? Am I that unimportant to you?"

"But Kags… It's not my fault this time… I can't bring back the money I lost…"

Kagome just stood there, not saying anything… She couldn't speak, her lips seemed to be stuck together forever. Koga, standing there, didn't seem to care for her pain… He was her boyfriend god dammit! He always refused to go on dates with her and all the stuff that comes up when you're a couple… She was so happy to be with him during ten days alone… Well not exactly alone but whatever…

"You ditcher… DITCHER!" Kagome yelled before running towards the door and letting her tears fall freely.

* * *

**That was it. I had a hard time writing this so I hope you'll enjoy it. I know it took a long time to update but I had loads of things to do at school. Plz tell me if you want some longer chapters or if the length of it is okay. And tell me if you want Koga or Kagura to go to Mexico.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**And for those who flamed me, well, nobody's perfect. You don't like my story, it's no big deal to me. As long as I love my stories, your shit cannot affect me. So get a life and a brain.**

**That's it for now.  
Plz R&R…**

**Bloody Rin**


End file.
